


The East Wind

by YoursTruly (Lyscey)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Unrequited Love, Wits on Tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyscey/pseuds/YoursTruly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the Wits on Tap 2015 Poetry Remix challenge. <br/>This is a remix of Takes Us All in the End, by shazzado. </p>
<p>"There's an East Wind comin'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The East Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shazzado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazzado/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Takes Us All in the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709714) by [shazzado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazzado/pseuds/shazzado). 



> It’s been a while since I wrote poetry, but I have to say this felt really good! I was really intimidated at first but I’m so happy I signed up. I read a great fic, stretched some writing muscles I had forgotten about, and made something kinda cool! I hope you like it!

“There’s an East Wind comin’.”  
some prophet I turned out to be

a single gust  
you blow right past me  
slip through my clenching fingers;  
mercurial  
metal and liquid and gas  
 _so changeable_

calm settles over  
into all my quivering spaces  
the silence is cloying;  
hard to swallow:  
        bourbon and milk  
        bile  
        bloodied water under our bridge

you haunt me  
do I haunt you?  
is that what we are now?  
ghosts of former love(r)s  
staring from dreams  
(from across the room) while we’re in bed  
with someone else  
because we’re never going back  

~~you could have called~~  
 ~~you could have talked to me~~  
I can’t speak first  
I feel I've failed you  
everyone  
myself  
I miss you  
miss me  
damn you

the thing about the East Wind is:  
it changes  
but can’t be changed


End file.
